


Snowed In

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Janet and Kris get snowed in.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post Heroes (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _naked_.  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my betas: quiethearted and jazwriter.

Even though we'd been having warmer than usual weather, a big snowstorm hit the area and blanketed everything with about five feet of heavy snow. Because it all hit at once, the city was brought to a standstill. Fortunately, Kris and I were both at home when the storm hit, so we were snowed in at the house. Of course, if a real emergency hit, the base could always send someone to get us. But under the circumstances, General Hammond didn't require anyone to risk their lives to get in. He also suspended gate missions until things settled down.

Cassie was at college, but I couldn't help but reminisce about the many times she and I had played in the snow. Kris, having picked up on my nostalgia, talked me into going outside, where we got into a snowball fight—a snowball fight that ended in an impromptu game of tag-slash-wrestling-match. We were soaked through and through, but we were also laughing our heads off. We hadn't had that much fun since we'd left Jidiri.

After hanging up our coats, we quickly rushed to our bedroom and shed our wet clothes, putting on our thick robes. Knowing we both needed to get warmed up, I went into the master bathroom and started to draw a bath. Stepping back into the bedroom, I found Kris standing at the window. Slipping my arms around her from behind, I looked out over her shoulder.

"It's so beautiful outside," she said. "The fresh snow is like a pristine, white blanket."

"Mm hmm. Even though this much snow can be a pain, I'm glad we've been snowed in. Today was wonderful, spending it together, playing," I said, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I wonder how long the general will let us get away with being snowed in," Kris mused.

"I don't know. But let's make sure we enjoy it while it lasts." I kissed her shoulder before I started nuzzling her neck.

Kris tipped her head to the side to give me better access. "Mmm..."

"Come join me for a bath."

"Okay. You talked me into it."

I let go of Kris and returned to the bathroom. After lighting some candles, I turned off the overhead light, and added some of Kris's favorite oil to the water. By then I was wondering where she was, but she finally entered, carrying an open bottle of wine and two wineglasses. I smiled—great minds really do think alike.

Setting the wine on the small stand next to the tub, Kris approached and untied my robe. She slipped it off my shoulders, letting it pool at my feet. Holding my hands, she stepped back, looking at me—from head to toe. "You're beautiful," she said, her voice soft and reverent.

Closing the distance between us, I untied her robe, letting it silently slip to the floor. My gaze traveled the length of her body. Reacting to the sight of her, my breath quickened and my nipples hardened. Becoming wet, I felt a throb between my legs and a shiver run through my body. "You're perfect," I whispered, tenderly taking her face in my hands. I brushed my lips against hers, worshipfully. [ _My beloved_ ,] I sent through our bond. Feeling the full force of her love through our connection, I opened my eyes and saw it shining in her eyes as well.

"Let's get in the bath," I said.

"Do you want to be in front or in back?"

"I want to hold you."

"Okay."

Moving to the tub, I got in first. Kris stepped in, settling down between my legs. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. After a couple of minutes, she poured us some wine. As we relaxed and sipped our wine, I slid my free hand up and cupped her breast. Gently kneading and teasing it, I felt a shudder run through her body.

"Mm, Janet..." she panted. Her hand shook and she set her glass down before she dropped it.

Setting my own wineglass down, I captured her other breast. Kris laid her head back against my shoulder and clasped my thighs, pulling them tight against her. Nuzzling her neck, I focusing on her pulse point; I could feel her heartrate increase beneath my tongue. With her hands covering mine, I continued to knead, fondle, and tease her breasts. Her moans and whimpers were music to my ears. Nibbling on her earlobe, I whispered, "Touch yourself."

"W-What?" she stammered.

"Touch yourself; tell me how wet you are." I pinched one of her nipples, eliciting a gasp of pleasure.

One of Kris's hands slid down between her legs. She sucked in a breath as her fingers moved up and down.

"That's it, baby, feel yourself. Tell me how wet you are."

"Mmm... oh, honey, I'm so wet."

"You are so beautiful, my love." Tears filled my eyes from the sheer beauty of my aroused wife. I couldn't speak around the lump in my throat, so I continued mentally. [ _Feel how hard your clit is_.]

As her fingers moved up to her clit she sucked in a hiss and another shudder ran through her. "Ahhh..."

[ _That's it. Stroke yourself. Caress yourself, again and again._ ] Kris's breath was ragged; her body trembled in my arms. [ _Don't stop, baby. Don't stop_.]

[ _I'm getting close_...]

"Good. Now use your other hand and put your fingers inside yourself."

She pushed her fingers inside herself, letting out a shaky moan. I damn near came from the sound of it.

[ _Yes! That's it. Move them in and out; fuck yourself and make yourself come_.]

In only a few seconds her body was jerking in time with the movements of her hands.

[ _Come for me, baby. Come for me, now_.]

Her whole body bucked, splashing water over the side onto the floor, an inarticulate cry torn from her throat. Reflexively, her legs closed around her hands. I tightened my arms around her as my own orgasm wracked my body. Afterwards, I slumped against the tub and Kris slumped against me. I kissed and licked along her shoulder, tasting the light sheen of sweat on her skin.

[ _God, baby, you are so beautiful. I love watching you come_.]

[ _I love you so much, Janet_.]

I kissed her temple. [ _I love you, too_.]

Kris let out a quiet chuckle. "And here I'd planned on seducing you." She turned her head and kissed me.

I reached for the washcloth and soap. "Well, let's finish our bath, then you can take me to bed and seduce me all you want."

"That sounds like a plan," Kris said with a chuckle.

We quickly cleaned up and got out of the tub. After drying each other off, we raced to the bed, leaving our robes on the bathroom floor. It was hours later before we eventually drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

FIN


End file.
